Kveykva
by Lady Olivia Devereax
Summary: I have two names. The people of this world know me as Florence Nightengale. I don't have much longer. My heart is dying in my body. I cry myself to sleep every night. I cry for what has been taken from me, I cry for what I can never have, and for what will happen to everyone around me. I can't live like this any longer. Bring on the lightening.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _I do not own Christopher Paolini's 'Inheretance Cycle'. All recognizable characters do not belong to me. _

**Author's Note: **_I came up with this story, simply by dreaming about 'what ifs' and 'wouldn't it be cools'. I hope this turns out okay. _

* * *

**_Chapter One: Two Names; Two Lives_**

I have two names. The people of this world know me as Florence Nightengale. I have naturally curly black hair that falls to my elbows (**She looks like Lily Collins**) and I am fifteen years old. My best friend, Rhiannon Hendrix slept beside me.

I'm on a sleepover at her house, and it's seven AM. I used to get up at five. Now, I don't do as much. But I'm going stir crazy just laying here, so I'll get up. I got my velvet pouch out of the pocket of my pajama pants. The real amethyst, the size of an egg was attached to a small chain. I slipped it around my neck.

I put on a blue sleevless shirt and dark blue jeans. My eyes were still red from crying so I went to the bathroom, brushed my hair and my teeth and washed my face. When I went back to Rhiannon's room, I was wide awake. I sat down on the floor with my journal, which I had named 'Amethyst'.

**Hello, Amethyst. Father dropped me off at Rhiannon's last night. I still cry myself to sleep. My brain constantly reminds me of my mistakes and the people that I've put into danger. I always thought that he would make me happy. The man I loved. The one man I loved. Now my heart wrenches with guilt and sorrow whenever I think of him. **

**No matter how hard I try, I can't rebuild the past. Now I'm stuck with my curse until my time runs out. Then I will finally be free. Free from everything. My sickness grows worse as the days stretch on. I don't know how much longer my heart can support my body. I've got to sign off now, Amethyst. Nathan and Derek, Rhiannon's older brothers, are taking us to the library today and we want to ride first. **

**Rhi's awake, so, I will enter more later.**

_You know he was only angry, right?_

_"Yes. I know. But my heart doesn't" _

"Hey, Flora. Why are you up so early?" Rhannon asked.

"Oh, just wanted to get a head start," I said, closing my book. It was leather bound with brass clasps on it. There was a willow tree engraved on the cover. "Okay. Let me get dressed," Rhiannon stretched and yawned. She stumbled to her dresser and rumaged through it, looking for something to wear.

"I'll go downstairs," I said, turning on my heel to give her some privacy. When I got down to the kitchen, Mrs. Hendrix was fixing breakfast. "Morning, Florence," She smiled and flipped the sausages. I returned the greeting to both her and Mr. Hendrix, who was putting wood into the fire place and lighting it.

"You're dressed and ready to go? This early?" Mr. Hendrix looked me up and down. "We want to ride before Nathan and Derek take us to the library," I replied, sitting down at the table. Rhiannon joined me, wearing blue jeans, a blue blouse and a tight fitting brown leather vest. While she ran her fingers through her thick, shoulder length brown hair, I gazed out the window.

In the fading light, I could see the dun Norwegian Fjord and the dark brown Quarter Horse cross rescue horses. "Here you are, girls. I'm not sure where Sarah is," Mrs. Hendrix teased. I laughed. "Texas, Mrs. Hendrix," i reminded her. "Ah, yes. A.I.M camp." she shook her head. "Silly me,"

we got eggs, toast and sausages and poured ourselves some grape juice. Rhiannon was turning fifteen today. "Hey, Dad! I got your coffee, Mom's robe, and Rhiannon's wedding gift!" Derek shouted, coming in from his car. He's twenty one. "Huh?!" I grabbed a napkin and slammed it against Rhiannon's mouth before she could spray grape juice everywhere.

Derek feined a sheepish look. "Oops, sorry. Spoiled the surprise. Guess I'll give it to you now," He turned and ran back out to the Path Finder. He came in, producing a brown English saddle. Rhiannon nearly fainted. "You...got...me...an...English...saddle?!" She exclaimed.

I laughed. "Hurry up, so we can put it on Nina!" I said. Rhiannon turned her silver-dollar-sized-brown-eyes back to her food and finished it quickly. I put our dishes in the sink while she put on some Dublin riding boots. I put on my black knee length boots that had heels that were an inch wide and two inches long.

I ran down the hill to Payla, the cross's, stall while Rhiannon ran directly from the house to the barn. She took a little extra time saddling and bridling her Fjord, while I sang to Payla. As a rescue horse, Payla liked being a bit bossy so I had to slowly get the upper hand. When I rode her back up the hill, Rhiannon was lunging Nina's kinks out.

I jogged Payla, standing in the stirrups so I wouldn't be fazed when she tried to buck me off. Standing probably two hands higher than the draft-pony, Payla was very fast, and very strong. The fact that I never got jostled when she bucked frustrated her behond belief.

I jogged her up and down the gravel until her lowered head raised and she pricked her long ears forward. Payla had super long ears, and a light brown muzzle that made her look like a tall muscular mule.


	2. Let the War Begin

_**Chapter two: Let the War Begin**_

We headed down the road toward the trail. "I have a few movies on hold at the library," Rhiannon said conversationally. "Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, keeping my eyes on Payla. "Yeah—Prince Caspian, Mission Impossible III, and Bourne Legacy."

I groaned at the mention of Prince Caspian. "Come on, let's go faster," Rhiannon spurred Nina up into a canter, while I, Western riding, nudged Payla into a fast lope. I stood long enough to get through her predictable bucking spree, and then settled in the saddle.

When we got to a grassy hill, where we always race, Rhiannon made sure we were lined up perfectly. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded, snugging my reins. "Go."

I loosened up and Payla shot forward, going directly into a gallop. I laughed. I couldn't help it. I was flying. Well, not really, I knew what flying was like. Last time I flew, his arms were around my waist..

No. Don't think about him. It's your fault all of this happened. I shook my head and came back down to earth as Payla veered off and jumped over a protruding log. We brought the horses to a stop, both of them trembling and snorting in excitement.

At the library, Derek left Nathan in charge of me, and he was supposed to watch Rhi. "If she has to go anywhere, like the bathroom, wait outside and don't leave," Derek directed. I rolled my eyes.

While looking through the shelves, I ran my hand along something sticky. "Ew. I've got to go wash my hands," I headed to the restroom, Nathan grumbling but following. He's eighteen, three years older than me. I walked inside the lady's room and stood at the sink.

I saw a man come around the corner. "Um...this is the lady's room..." I informed him. He grabbed the collar of my peather jacket and threw me aside, and I saw a certain tattoo on his arm. Alarms up, I jumped up, swiped his legs out from under him and punched him in the head.

The man grabbed my jacket again and slammed me into the metal stall, creating a huge ruckus. Sighing, I jumped up on the counter and in a flash, had him stumbling back in shock. Then he dove at me and I was slammed into the etal wall again. "Florence?" Nathan poked his head in and saw me get punched in the jaw.

"Hey!" He took two fist fulls of the man's coat and threw him into the wall, throwing punches until he was out cold. "You okay?" Nathan asked. I held a hand to my jaw. "Fine." I said, stalking out.


End file.
